Un partido inolvidable
by Sora Yagami 'kizuna
Summary: Dos amigos se gustan,todos lo saben y ellos por fin admiten el secreto ante todos,q pasa cuando tai y matt se deciden a confesar su amor y solo uno logra ser correspondido [Taiora,Mimato][3 cap]
1. secretos revelados

Bueno, este mi primer fic, asi que no esperen que este muy bueno, es un taiora por supuesto, con algo de mimato a sugerencia de mi amiga Mimi Ishida, asi que preparense.

Este fic va dedicado para ella y para los fans del taiora como yo.

Los indican cambio de escena y los + indican que es la misma escena pero que ya paso un buen rato.

Edades:

Tai, Sora y Matt: 16.

Mimi e Izzy: 15

TK y Kary: 13

Joe: 17

**oOº·.Un partido inolvidable.·ºOo**

**Capitulo 1.- secretos revelados**

Sora estaba en la biblioteca con Mimi haciendo un trabajo de matemáticas para el día siguiente, pero en eso momento Sora no estaba pensando en el trabajo, su mente estaba concentrada en cierto chico de ojos chocolate, cabello despeinado y gran jugador de fútbol, en su mejor amigo.

Mimi se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba en otro mundo, lo cual no era normal por que ella siempre había sido una experta en matemáticas, así q le grito:

"Sora, Sora……………SORAAAAA!" Mimi quedo roja de gritar tan fuerte.

"Eh? Me hablaste?"

"Si, en que mundo estabas?"

"Ehhh………..no es nada."

"De casualidad no era un mundo donde tú y cierto chico de cabello alborotado estaban juntos besandos………" Sora le tapó la boca a su amiga

"Shhh……..no quieres gritarlo un poco más fuerte."

"Mmm….esta bien. DE CASUALIDAD NO ERA UN MUNDO…………"

"SHHHHHH! Mimi no hagas eso."

"Jeje, perdon."

"Por cierto, como supiste q yo………mmmm…..y Tai……………." Sora se sonrojo y bajó la cabeza tratando de esconder su reacción.

"Ay Sora, por favor, todos lo saben, y si Tai no fuera un distraído de primera seguramente ya se hubiera dado cuenta."

"Y por que no me dijiste que ya lo sabias?"

"Mmm…..crei q ya te habias dado cuenta de que todos lo sabiamos…..bueno, Matt me dijo que T.K. le dijo que Kary le dijo que seguramente a ti te gustaba Tai."

"Pues supongo que ya no es un secreto" Sora suspiro y empezó a leer el libro de matemáticas.

"Si, bueno, sigamos con la tarea."

Tai estaba con Matt de camino a casa, había un silencio incomodo, así que el chico de ojos azules le dijo a su amigo:

"Tai, Tai…………TAI!" El rubio quedo rojo de gritar tan fuerte.

"Eh?...dijiste algo?"

"Cielos Tai, estabas pensando en ella otra vez, verdad?"

"En quien?" dijo Tai y en seguida el recuerdo de la chica pelirroja vino a su mente

"Ay Tai, por favor, todos saben que a ti te gusta cierta chica pelirroja, que juega muy bien futbol, que por cierto tiene buen cuerpo…"

"Hey!" dijo Tai con cara de molesto y levantando el puño hacia Matt.

"Jaja, lo ves, te gusta, si no, no hubieras reaccionado así" dijo Matt con una sonrisa picara.

"Mmmmm……..está bien Matt, lo admito, pero como supiste que yo...…...y Sora" Tai miro a otro lado tratando de ocultar que se había sonrojado.

"Demonios Tai, creo que eras el único que no se había dado cuenta de que todos lo sabíamos"

"Todos?"

"Si, de hecho, yo fui quien le dije a Mimi que TK me dijo que Kary le dijo que a ti te gustaba Sora"

"Y le dijiste a Mimi!".

"Mmm…pues si, de todos modos se iba a enterar no?"

"No será que tú y Mimi……….". Tai sonrió picadamente dándole un codazo a su amigo (jeje, ya saben a que codazos me refiero verdad?)

Matt se sonrojó: "QUE!... que disparates dices!".

"Te he descubierto chico listo" dijo Tai con una mirada maléfica.

El rubio suspiró: "Supongo que los dos hemos revelado nuestros secretos……."

"Si….(suspiro) y que haremos?"

"Mmm……. pues supongo que lo mejor sería decírselos, no crees?"

"Pues supongo que si, pero cuando lo haremos?" dijo el chico de cabello café y luego puso su mano en la barbilla en señal de que lo estaba pensando seriamente.

"Tiene que ser en un día especial" dijo Matt con gran decisión.

"Ya sé!...por que no lo hacemos mañana?"

"Qué!...estas loco?" dijo el ojiazul con cara de 'Tai está enloqueciendo'.

"Es el día perfecto, mañana es mi partido así que podremos aprovechar la oportunidad"

"Es cierto, tienes razón".

"Bueno, ya llegamos a mi casa…..nos vemos mañana"

Matt asintió: "Piensa bien que le vas a decir a tu pelirroja Yagami!" dijo el rubio que ya había avanzado un poco.

"Tú también Ishida!" dijo Tai que luego se volteó y subió hasta su piso, al llegar a la puerta de su casa pensó: 'Demonios, que le voy a decir!'.

Al llegar a su casa Sora se sentó en su cama y miró por la ventana, era una noche hermosa, había luna llena y parecía que las estrellas estaban más brillantes que nunca, el cielo estaba despejado y el clima era agradable.

"Como quisiera que él sintiera lo mismo que yo, podar estar junto a él, pero no como su mejor amiga, sino como su…" tomó un largo suspiro. "Pero parece que no seré más que eso, su mejor amiga."

Se acostó y se dispuso a dormir, pero al girar la cabeza vio una foto de ella y de Tai cuando eran más pequeños, tomo otro largo suspiro y dijo:

"Si todo fuera como antes, tal vez no sentiría esta opresión en mi pecho tan a menudo….(sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse) Por que me tuve que enamorar de ti"

Tomo su almohada y la puso sobre su cara, en ese instante comenzó a llorar: "Por que no puedes sentir lo mismo por mí!" gritó la pelirroja entre sollozos mientras su llanto era ahogado por la almohada.

Al entrar a su casa Tai sintió un olor muy peculiar proveniente de la cocina: 'Me pregunto que habrá preparado mi mamá' (suspiro) 'ojala y no sea otro de sus pequeños experimentos'.

"Hola hijo" dijo su mamá desde la cocina.

"Hola mamá" dijo el chico y se sentó en el sillón de la sala a ver la televisión. "y Kary?" preguntó despreocupado.

"Se quedará a dormir en casa de Mimi"

'Que suerte tiene, no tendrá que comer lo que prepara mamá' pensó el chico que inmediatamente hizo cara de asco.

El chico de cabello alborotado se acostó en su cama y miró al techo, de inmediato volteo y se encontró con una foto de él y de Sora cuando eran más pequeños.

"Que te voy a decir mañana…(suspiro) 'Sora, me gustas mucho, quieres ser mi novia?', no, suena muy simple, mmm……."

Después tomó su almohada y se la puso encima de la cara: 'Y si no siente lo mismo que yo, que voy a hacer?' pensó el chico que se empezó a preocupar demasiado. 'Y si arruino nuestra amistad……no Tai deja de pensar tonterías….pero si en verdad yo no le gusto', tomó un largo suspiro, y después se recostó para dormir: 'Pero eso no lo sabré hasta mañana' y con este pensamiento se quedo dormido.

"Sora! El desayuno está listo!" gritó su mamá desde la cocina.

"Ya voy mamá" dijo Sora que todavía estaba media dormida.

Se levantó y vió el calendario.

"Es cierto! Hoy es el partido de Tai!"

Bajo las escaleras y encontró a su mamá en la cocina preparando hot cakes. (mmm…nn)

"Buenos días, cielo."

"Buenos días mamá."

"Y bien? Iras al partido de Tai?" le pregunto su mamá con una sonrisa pícara que Sora no pudo ver por que su mamá estaba volteada.

"Si, le dije a Mimi y a los demás que nos veríamos a las 11 en el parque."

"Mmm….está bien."

Su mamá se volteó y le sirvió los hot cakes que olían delicioso (mmm…se me antojan) y las dos empezaron a comer, aunque en la mente de la pelirroja solo estaba el recuerdo de la mirada de Tai. -Vamos Sora, despeja tu mente- pensó, y con eso trató de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Al terminar de desayunar subió a tomar un baño y luego se dispuso a escoger que era lo que se iba a poner. Después de sacar toda su ropa del closet pensó: -Pero que estoy haciendo, si Tai ni siquiera va a notarlo………mmmm…..bueno, de todos modos tengo que lucir bien, no?-.

Finalmente se decidió por una falda corta negra y un top rojo sin tirantes asi que se puso un collar para adornar su cuello, tacones y un poco de maquillaje para no lucir tan palida.

Se miró al espejo y dijo:

"Bueno, si Tai no me hace caso, cuando menos alguien tendrá que hacerlo, a fin de cuentas no me arregle tanto por nada."

Luego bajo por las escaleras y vio que su mamá la estaba observando atónitamente y con la boca abierta.

"Que? Me veo mal?" pregunto Sora algo avergonzada.

"No, no es eso cielo, es que nunca te había visto tan hermosa" dijo ella con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"En serio? Gracias mamá" dijo Sora y bajo a abrazar a su madre que le dijo:

"Y quien es el chico que hizo que mi hija se arreglara como una princesa?" dijo su mamá con ojos de ilusión.

Sora se sonrojó: "Nadie, es sólo que……quería lucir bien hoy, eso es todo"

"Mmm….si, entiendo, bueno mas vale que te des prisa si no quieres llegar tarde"

"Esta bien Mamá, adiós" la pelirroja salió de su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, este iba a ser un día especial, ella lo presentía, pero no sabía por que.

Al llegar al parque ya todos estaban esperándola, Mimi, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Kary y TK, que al verla se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos cuadrados, al notarlo Sora se sonrojó y les dijo:

"Qué, tan mal me veo?". Preguntó bromeando con sus amigos.

"Que? Estas loca Sora? Te ves preciosa!". Le dijo Mimi que se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído mientras la abrazaba: "Tai se ira de cabeza" y de inmediato la soltó y le dio una sonrisa pícara.

Mimi llevaba unas botas blancas, minifalda de mezclilla y una blusa blanca.

Sora se le acercó y en tono bajo le dijo: "Tú no te quedas atrás, Matt ya está babeando". Con este comentario la pelirrosada se sonrojó guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja.

"Pues bien, ya estamos todos, vamos" dijo Izzy y todos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la cancha donde sería el partido.

Mientras iban caminando Matt pensó: 'Guau, Mimi se ve hermosa, espero que una chica tan linda como ella, que tiene a todos los chicos de la escuela babeando, sienta lo mismo que yo por ella'. Luego miró a Sora y pensó: 'Cuando la vea Tai inundará toda la cancha con su baba'.

Al fin llegaron a la cancha en la cual no había mucha gente, todavía era temprano así que apartaron buen lugar. Después de 10 minutos de estar ahí sentados llegó su amigo agitándoles la mano, ya estaba a algunos metros cuando notó a una linda pelirroja. 'Gau no puede ser, es Sora!' pensó el chico y se quedó con cara de asombro

En el siguiente capitulo "Dos corazones se unen y uno se rompe": realización del mimato y un corazón se romperá

Este fue el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, recuerden mandar reviews para que este fic siga existiendo.

**oOº·.Sora Yagami 'Kizuna'.·ºOo**


	2. 2 corazones se unen y uno se rompe

Hey! Holis a todos, muchas gracias por los reviews, hacen que me sienta querida, nn

**INUYASHAREDSTAR**: soy de Mérida, Yucatán, y si….viva el taiora4ever. Gracias.

**Alejandra reyes flores: **gracias por tu comentario, a mi igual me encanta el taiora con mimato.

**ShAd3s.Darkness: **aquí descubrirás por que ese es el titulo de este capitulo, y a quien se le rompe el corazón, ah! Y aquí está el partido, jeje. Viva el taiora!

**Zoe Wittgenstein: **gracias! Aquí continua…

**Afrodita-15: **gracias por tu comentario, a ver si con esto ya no estés tan intrigada.

Y la ultima pero no menos importante:

**Sasukita-Tao: **Konichiwa Miss Ishida! He aquí lo que tanto esperabas, te vas a wishar! Jeje, me debes una, recuerda que tenemos que escribir nuestro fic juntas. Gracias por tu comentario amigui, cuando leas esto serás más feliz de lo que ya eres, jeje, sayounara bye bye! (yuyu apesta, es un insulto a mi Takuya, tú lo sabes) Dewa Mata! Mi hijo zero, lyzerg, yue, takuya, aunesto, tom, josh, jesse….te saluda, jaja, saludame al tuyo y a Yamato igual, Ah! Tai te manda saludos nn

He aquí el segundo capitulo de mi primer fic, espero que lo disfruten.

Como saben, ningún personaje de digimon me pertenece, solamente Azuma es mío, jeje, y saque el nombre de candidate for goddess.

**oOº·.Un partido inolvidable.·ºOo**

**2do capitulo**

**Dos corazones se unen y uno se rompe **

Por fin Tai llegó a donde estaban sentados sus amigos:

"Hola, llegaron temprano" dijo Tai con cara de entusiasmado.

"Si, queríamos apartar buenos lugares, después de todo hoy no es un partido cualquiera" dijo Matt con una mirada que indicaba que hoy en verdad sería un partido especial, por fin confesarían su amor.

"Tienes razón, bueno, podría hablar contigo un segundo"

"Está bien". El ojiazul se paró y siguió a Tai hacía los vestidores.

Mientras tanto:

Sora le susurro a Mimi: "Ni siquiera se dio cuenta"

"Ay Sora no te preocupes, tu mejor que nadie sabes que Tai es muy distraído" le susurro la pelirrosada a su amiga y le paso un brazo por su hombro.

Suspiro "En fin, de todos modos no vine así exclusivamente para que el me viera" dijo la pelirroja muy decidida.

"Muy bien, ese es el espíritu amiga" dijo Mimi muy alegre.

En el vestidor:

"Y bien, compraste eso?" dijo el rubio algo nervioso.

"Si, aquí están" dijo Tai enseñándole las "cosas" a su amigo. (no piensen mal)

"Está bien, y ya pensaste que decir?" dijo Matt un poco intrigado.

"Mmm…….bueno…..pues en realidad no, creo que le diré lo que me venga del corazón en ese momento, y tu?"

"También, creo que es mejor así, no crees?"

"Pues si, tienes razón"

"Bueno, yo mejor me voy por que sino tus amigos me van a sacar a patadas" dijo Matt mirando a los del equipo de Tai que lo miraban con cara de odio.

"Ehhh…si, mejor te vas" le dijo y le cayó una gota atrás de la cabeza (jaja, ya saben que gotas u.uU )

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Ya volví" dijo el ojiazul y se sentó junto a Mimi.

"Y que tanto hablaste con Tai, si se puede saber…" pregunto la pelirrosada algo intrigada.

"Mmm…nada, ya sabes, cosas de chicos" dijo Matt con cara de distraído.

"(Suspiro)…en fin, oigan por que no inventamos una porra para apoyar a Tai?" dijo Mimi muy entusiasmada.

"QUE!" gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

"Si, después de todo a eso venimos, no?"

"Ay no Mimi, que pena!" dijo Kary con cara de "el tinte rosa dejo loca a Mimi".

"Hey, después de todo es tu hermano".

"(suspiro)…está bien, pero todos tienen que gritar con entusiasmo" dijo Kary mirando a todos sus amigos que tenían cara de 'no nos queda otro remedio'.

Y así, Mimi inventó una porra para el equipo de Tai, con un poco de ayuda de Kary y Sora.

"Tai, Tai, es el mejor….nadie le gana al patear el balón" gritaron todos con gran entusiasmo cuando anunciaron el nombre de su despeinado amigo.(N/A: es una porra muy patética, lo sé, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió nn)

Tai lo escucho y desde donde estaba les sonrío y los saludo sacudiendo la mano. 'Son los mejores amigos que podría tener' pensó.

Por fin comenzó el partido y desde el principio Tai fue el que mejor estaba jugando. (N/A: (suspiro) mi héroe Tai, por si no les había quedado claro, a mi me gusta Tai nn)

"GOOOOOLLLLL…..DE YAGAMI!" gritó el narrador del partido.

En ese momento todos sus amigos se pararon y empezaron a gritar miles de cosas desde sus asientos.

"Bravo Tai" gritó Joe.

"Eres el mejor" gritó Mimi.

"Bien hecho hermano" dijo Kary saltando y agitando la mano.

"Gran gol" gritó Sora con ojos de 'se ve muy sexy con ese uniforme'. (N/A: yo también pienso lo mismo)

"Genial amigo" grito Matt levantando el pulgar.

"Excelente trabajo" grito Izzy como siempre con cara de intelectual.

"Genial" grito TK.

Al notar el alboroto, Tai miro hacia donde estaban sus amigos y les grito: "Gracias!"

Y así, el equipo de Tai metió otro gol y el equipo contrario metió solo uno, acabando así el primer tiempo.

Lo que nadie había notado es que más arriba de las gradas estaba un chico de cabello rojo observándolos con mucha atención, pero específicamente miraba a la chica pelirroja que había robado el corazón del chico de cabello despeinado.

'Hoy será el gran día Sora, por fin hoy te diré lo que hace mucho tiempo he querido decirte' pensó el chico con mirada maléfica y moviendo los dedos tipo Señor Burns de los simpson cuando dice "excelente".

Mientras él pensaba estas cosas, Sora sintió que alguien la observaba y volteó hacia atrás para ver quien era, en seguida el chico volteó hacia otro lado y la pelirroja regresó su atención a la cancha.

"No sientes que alguien nos está observando" le susurró Sora a Mimi.

"No, por que?" pregunto Mimi algo preocupada.

"No, no es nada, creo que fue mi imaginación" dijo la pelirroja sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Ay Sora, mejor préstale atención a tu amorcito que está jugando muy bien" dijo la pelirrosada con mirada pícara mientras le daba un codazo a su amiga.

"Hey, no digas eso en voz alta, no querrás que alguien te escuche" dijo la pelirroja mirando a Mimi con cara de 'que indiscreta eres'.

"Je, tienes razón, aunque de todos modos no es un gran secreto" dijo la pelirrosada con una gran sonrisa.

"(suspiro)…en fin…ya va a empezar el segundo tiempo".

"Y AHORA DARA INICIO EL SEGUNDO TIEMPO" grito el comentarista.

Salieron todos los jugadores a la cancha, pero Tai miró hacia donde estaban sus amigos y de inmediato concentró su mirada en su chica pelirroja: 'Guau, se ve más hermosa que nunca, espero que ella también sienta lo mismo por mi, y si no, espero no arruinar nuestra amistad' pensó el chico y después se concentró en el juego.

"Hey, eso fue falta!" gritaron todos los de las gradas del equipo de Tai.

"Cielos…el partido si que está emocionante no crees?" le pregunto Matt a Izzy.

"Si, jamás creí que un partido de fútbol fuera tan entretenido" le contestó Izzy con cara de entusiasmo.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Al faltar 15 minutos para que terminara el partido, el ojiazul se levantó y dijo:

"Ahora vuelvo" y se fue hacia los vestidores.

"Qué estará tramando ese chico?" le pregunto Mimi a Sora.

"Mmm… pues no sé, a lo mejor tiene que ver contigo" dijo la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

"Mmm…tal vez….." dijo Mimi sonrojada.

Al llegar Matt a los vestidores tomó lo que Tai había comprado, que era una rosa amarilla que le iba a dar a Mimi cuando le confesará sus sentimientos. Salió de ahí y escondió la rosa atrás de su espalda para que nadie la viera, o por lo menos, Mimi.

"Podría hablar contigo un momento" le dijo el rubio a la pelirrosada.

"Pero falta poco para que termine…." Dijo Mimi con ganas de quedarse.

"No te preocupes, ya te contare después como terminó" dijo Sora guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

"Está bien, vamos" se levantó y siguió a Matt hasta el parque que había detrás de la cancha. Llegaron hasta un lugar en donde nadie podía verlos y Mimi se recargó en un árbol.

"Y…..b..bien…" dijo la pelirrosada mirando hacía sus zapatos con las mejillas rosadas.

"Bueno…..es que….y..yooo…" dijo el rubio mientras las manos le temblaban. "Te quería decir que……" tomó con la mano que tenía desocupada la mano derecha de Mimi y ambos se sonrojaron. "Toma…." Dijo el ojiazul mientras le daba la rosa a Mimi.

"Gr..gracias Matt, está hermosa" dijo Mimi con la cara completamente roja.

"Si, pero jamás podrá superar tu belleza" dijo Matt mientras miraba hacia el suelo y sentía que su cara se ponía roja.

"Gracias Matt, eres muy lindo" dijo Mimi sonrojada mientras pensaba que lo que estaba pasando era un sueño. 'No puede ser, dijo lo que creo que dijo' pensó la pelirrosada.

"Bu…bueno….lo que yo te quería decir es que…..yo………yo…….t……..TE AMO MIMI" grito el rubio que sintió que la cara se le iba a quemar de lo roja que estaba. "Ynoesperoquesientaslomismopormi,creeme,sinoesasinoimporta,yoloentiendo" dijo Matt tan rápido que Mimi no entendió del todo lo que el había dicho.

"Shhh…"dijo Mimi mientras ponía un dedo en los labios de Matt. "Yo también te amo Matt"

"En serio?" dijo Matt con cara de que en cualquier momento iba a explotar de tanta felicidad.

"Si…" y con esto el rubio le paso los brazos por la cintura e inclinó su cara hacia la de ella, la pelirrosada lo abrazo del cuello y lentamente se acercaron cada vez más hasta que por fin sus labios se unieron en un beso tierno y dulce.

'Debe ser un sueño, debe ser un sueño…' pensó Mimi mientras besaba a su rubio.

'No puede ser, creo que estoy en el paraíso' pensó el chico rubio mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Mimi.

Cuando por fin necesitaban algo de aire, sus labios se separaron y se quedaron abrazados por un momento, luego se soltaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos sin decirse nada, no hacían falta las palabras, era como si pudieran ver en sus ojos lo que había en su corazón. Luego de un rato, Mimi dijo:

"Oye…no escuchas algo por ahí" dijo la pelirrosada señalando hacía un lugar del bosque.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Cuando Mimi se levantó para irse con Matt, Kary le susurró a Sora:

"Crees que por fin se confesaran su amor?"

"Si, Matt se veía algo nervioso" dijo Sora con una pequeña risita.

"Bueno, después nos contara los detalles, sigamos viendo el partido"

'Espero que mi hermano también se atreva hoy' pensó la castaña.

"GOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLL!" gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

"Hey, tu hermano si que es bueno" le dijo TK a Kary.

"Si, jeje"

De repente se escuchó el silbatazo final.

"SE ACABO EL PARTIDO, EL MARCADOR FINAL ES: 3-1" gritó el comentarista.

"EHHHH!" gritaron todos los de la grada del equipo de Tai y comenzaron a abrazarse y a gritar como locos.

'Por fin Sora, llegó la hora' pensó el chico pelirrojo que la había estado observando durante todo el partido. Bajo y llego hasta donde ella estaba le pico el hombro y Sora, que tenía cara de felicidad, al verlo su cara se tornó seria.

"Sora puedo hablar contigo un momento" le dijo.

"Qué es lo que quieres Azuma?" le dijo rudamente la pelirroja.

"No es nada importante, solo me tomara un minuto" dijo el chico.

"Está bien, pero solo un minuto" le dijo Sora.

"Sígueme" le dijo y se la llevo atrás de las gradas, era un lugar en el que solo los jugadores podían pasar.

"Y bien" le dijo la pelirroja cruzando los brazos.

"Pues yo te quería decir que me gustas mucho" sacó un ramo de rosas rojas de quien sabe donde y se lo dio. "No, no me gustas, te amo" le dijo y la tomó por la cintura apretándola muy fuerte y la beso con furia.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Bueno chicos tengo que irme" dijo Tai muy entusiasmado a los de su equipo.

"Hey Yagami! Para quien es esa rosa?" dijo uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

"Es para Takenouchi, verdad? dijo otro.

"Mmm….pues…..si" dijo Tai un poco sonrojado.

"Muy bien hermano, ve por ella" dijo otro de los que estaban ahí.

"Si, bueno, adiós chicos" dijo el castaño y salió del vestidor. Empezó a caminar hacía donde estaban sus amigos cuando de repente escucho una voz familiar desde atrás de las gradas. 'Esa voz es de Sora, iré a ver que pasa'. Pensó el chico y caminó hacia ese lugar.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a ese lugar escucho la voz de un chico: 'Que hace ella aquí con un chico?' pensó Tai. 'Mejor escucho de que están hablando' pensó y se escondió por atrás de una grada, 'un momento, es Azuma' pensó muy molesto.

Al ver como Azuma besó a su linda pelirroja, Tai comenzó a correr sin rumbo mientras lloraba, hasta que llegó a un lugar del bosque en el que nadie podía verlo, se sentó bajo un árbol y siguió llorando, mientras mil pensamientos cruzaban por su mente.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Bueno, hasta aquí llego el 2do capitulo, por fin se aclaró la duda de a quien se le rompió el corazón, jeje, manténganse al pendiente para el tercer capitulo.

Les prometo que no tardare mucho en subirlo, recuerden mandar muchos reviews para que siga escribiendo estas lindas historias.

Domo.

Dewa mata!

**oOº·.Sora Yagami 'Kizuna'.·ºOo**


	3. Helados gigantes

Holis a todos!

Oigan muchas gracias por los reviews, se siente bien cuando alguien halaga tu trabajo, así que por eso decidí que este capitulo estaría dedicado a todas las personas que mandaron sus reviews.

**INUYASHAREDSTAR: **Hey! Tai está aquí conmigo, lo estoy consolando, jeje, q genial q vivas por allá por gringolandia n.n. Azuma es odiable, lo sé.

**Zoe Wittgenstein: **jeje, si, Azuma es un entrometido, gracias!

**Sasukita-Tao:** te gusto tu historia? Jeje, espero que si por que fue hecha especialmente para ti, oyesss, llorastess? Jeje, imagin cuando veas mi romance, será lo mejor de la vida, mi sueño hecho realidad! Ya lo tengo todo planeado, nos reuniremos tú, yama chan, Tai y yo, vamos a casa de Azuma y comenzamos a patearlo hasta que quede inconsciente, que te parece? Y sobre por que hago sufrir a mi lindo Tai…lo q pasa es que alguno de los 2 tenía que sufrir y esta vez le toco a él, a lo mejor a la próxima yo sufro.

**ShAd3s.Darkness: **te prestó a Tai 5 minutos, después me lo tienes que devolver por q es mío! Y Aquí descubrirás que le hace Sora a este chavo sin quehacer.

**Karix: **Gracias por tu comentario. n.n

En mi opinión personal creo que este es el más divertido, pero bueno, disfruten:

**oOº·.Un partido inolvidable.·ºOo**

**Tercer capitulo.**

"**Helados gigantes"**

"Oye…no escuchas algo por ahí" dijo la pelirrosada señalando hacía un lugar del bosque.

"Si….se escucha como un llanto, no crees? Dijo Matt algo preocupado.

"Si, vamos a ver que pasa….." dijo Mimi y los dos comenzaron a caminar en dirección hacia donde se escuchaba el llanto.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

'No puede ser…..como pude pensar que ella sentiría lo mismo por mí, soy un idiota, después de todo soy su mejor amigo, no hay nada mas' pensaba el castaño mientras las lagrimas escurrían por su rostro y que mojaban su pantalón ya que estaba sentado bajo un árbol con la cara en las rodillas. 'Y así siempre será nuestra relación, lo que ves es lo que obtienes, solo amistad' y así seguía pensando hasta que escucho un ruido, alguien se acercaba a él, pero eso no le importaba ahora, lo único que quería era quedarse ahí, llorando y pensando.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Después de cinco segundos, Sora logró soltarse de Azuma y de inmediato le dio una bofetada.

"Oye, que te pasa?" Le dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sobaba la mejilla que tenia la marca de la mano de Sora.

"Eres un imbecil, como te atreves!" le gritó Sora con mirada de odio.

"Pero Sora, yo te amo" le dijo el chico con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

"Idiota, no te quiero volver a ver" dijo Sora mientras sus ojos se llenaban de flamas.

"Hey, deberías considerar salir conmigo, después de todo, Yagami jamás te pedirá una cita, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo linda que te ves hoy" dijo Azuma mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa maléfica en su cara.

Los ojos de Sora se llenaron de lagrimas, 'tiene razón, Tai jamás saldría conmigo, después de todo ni siquiera dijo nada sobre como me veía hoy, soy solo su amiga' pensó la pelirroja y después sacudió su cabeza: 'como puedes pensar eso, Azuma es un idiota'.

"Cállate, tu no sabes nada" le gritó Sora mientras levantaba el puño.

"Sabes que tengo razón, por que tus ojos están llenos de lagrimas".

"Ya cállate, jamás te vuelvas a acercar a mi" gritó Sora y tiró las rosas al piso, después corrió hacia donde estaban sus amigos mientras las ganas de llorar desaparecían. 'Es un imbecil, aunque Tai no me quiera como yo a él, yo lo seguiré amando no importa lo que pase'.

"Que pasó Sora" le pregunto Kary preocupada.

"Nada, no fue nada"

"Segura, por que yo no confío en Azuma"

"No te preocupes, ya arregle todo con él" le dijo a la castaña con una sonrisa.

"Está bien, confío en ti." Le contesto Kary guiñándole un ojo.

"Por cierto, en donde está Tai" pregunto la pelirroja mirando hacia todos lados.

"No se, debe de estar con los de su equipo" dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bueno…..y que haremos para celebrar?" preguntó Joe con mucho entusiasmo.

"Pues yo le dije a mi hermano que nos veríamos en la cafetería que está cerca de mi casa después del partido" respondió Kary

"Está bien, vamos!" dijo Izzy.

"P..pero, y Tai?" preguntó Sora un poco preocupada.

"No te preocupes, seguramente nos verá ahí" le contestó Kary.

"Es cierto, y Mimi y Matt?" preguntó Joe.

"Mi hermano ya sabe que nos veremos ahí, y seguramente llegara con Mimi" contestó TK con una sonrisa picara.

"Pues bueno, vamonos!"

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Shhh!...Mimi, no hagas ruido" le susurró Matt a la pelirrosada.

"Eso trato"

De repente, vieron la figura de un chico sentado bajo un árbol con la cara en las rodillas, su cabello era café y estaba despeinado, ese indudablemente era:

"Tai!...que haces aquí?" preguntó el rubio.

"Eh?...Matt? Mimi?" dijo Tai levantando la vista. "Qué hacen aquí?". Se secó las lágrimas.

"Lo mismo te pregunto…que haces aquí, y llorando…." Le dijo el ojiazul.

"Ehhh…pues…..yoo….." comenzó a decir Tai.

Matt y Mimi se sentaron uno a cada lado de él y Matt puso una mano sobre su hombro. "Que es lo que te pasa amigo? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí" le dijo Matt con una mirada calida.

"Pues es que…"

"Es por Sora, verdad?" le pregunto Mimi mientras lo veía con ternurita.

"Como…." Dijo Tai con cara de inocente (N/A ahh…que lindo)

A un lado de él se encontraba la rosa blanca que le iba a dar a Sora, estaba totalmente destrozada, ya que antes de que ellos llegaran Tai la apretó con todas sus fuerzas y la lanzó con odio.

"Ay Tai, si no es por Sora no imagino por que otra cosa estarías llorando si hoy ganaste un gran partido, además, hay una rosa blanca ahí, y tú mejor que nadie sabes que esa es su flor favorita" le contestó Mimi y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Y bien, cuéntanos que paso" le dijo Matt.

"Esta bien…lo que paso fue que…"

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Mientras Sora corría Azuma la veía con mirada maléfica.

"Esto aun no termina amada Sora, ya veras que algún día, lo quieras o no, serás mía" dijo el chico y en seguida soltó una carcajada de maniático asesino.

"Mejor me voy a mi casa a diseñar mi siguiente plan" dijo el pelirrojo que vio las rosas en el suelo y las aplastó con odio. "Estupido Yagami, ya veré que haré contigo" y diciendo esto comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, pensando en que locuras haría para tener a Sora y deshacerse de Tai de una vez por todas.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Bueno, ya llegamos" dijo Kary con cara de triunfo.

"Y que esperamos, vamos a entrar" dijo TK con cara de entusiasmo.

Entraron al lugar el cual estaba lleno de grupos de amigos platicando y riendo, era un lugar agradable, la decoración era muy colorida y todo el personal era de su misma edad, por eso el lugar daba mucha confianza y siempre estaba lleno de adolescentes. Por fin encontraron una mesa vacía al fondo y se sentaron así: Sora, Kary, TK, Izzy y Joe.

"Guau, este lugar es genial" dijo Joe muy feliz.

"Si, jeje, es mi lugar preferido, aunque los que vienen más seguido son Sora y mi hermano, verdad?" dijo Kary y le lanzó una mirada picara a Sora quien bajo la mirada para que nadie viera que se había sonrojado.

"Ehh…si, también este es mi lugar preferido" contestó Sora con las mejillas todavía un poco rosadas.

Todos se rieron un poco por la reacción de su amiga y continuaron platicando de todo y de nada, todos ordenaron helados gigantes ya que era una ocasión especial, Kary pidió de chocolate, TK de vainilla, Izzy de limón, Joe napolitano y Sora pidió de fresa.

"Oye Kary, no crees que deberíamos esperar a Tai, después de todo es por su triunfo por lo que estamos aquí" le susurró Sora a la castaña.

"No te preocupes, ya verás que pronto llega, ya quieres darle su beso de premio?" le contesto Kary mientras le daba un codazo.

La cara de Sora se puso completamente roja, si no supieran que era ella la que estaba ahí fácilmente la hubieran llevado a la cocina por que parecía un tomate.

"No, no es eso, es que yo….." comenzó a decir Sora y bajo la mirada.

"Je, Sora, no tienes por que escondérmelo, puedes confiar en mi, te juro que jamás le diré a mi hermano" le dijo la castaña guiñándole un ojo.

"Eso lo sé Kary, tu eres una gran amiga" le contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

"No te preocupes por él, seguramente ya está a punto de llegar, y apenas llegue se pondrá al corriente con la comida" le dijo Kary que se puso a reír.

"Si, jeje" le contestó Sora con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento llegaron los helados, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta de lo enormes que eran mientras que la gente que estaba alrededor los miraba con asombro y murmuraban cosas.

"Guau, realmente son gigantes" dijo Izzy mientras tomaba la cuchara.

"Si, no creo poder acabármelo todo" contestó TK mientras comía la primera cucharada de su helado de vainilla.

"Saben quien sería capaz de acabárselo todo?" pregunto Kary.

"TAI!" contestaron todos al mismo tiempo y en seguida comenzaron a carcajearse imaginándose a su despeinado amigo tragándose el helado.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"y eso es todo…." Dijo Tai con los ojos húmedos.

"No lo puedo creer, Sora jamás sería capaz de hacer eso y menos con el estupido de Azuma" dijo Matt incrédulo.

"Pues eso fue lo que vi, y no creo que sea tan malo, después de todo ese fue el chico que ella escogió" contestó el castaño con un tono un poco resignado.

"Y le pediste alguna explicación?"

"No, fue suficiente el verlo, además ella no lo rechazó"

"Eso no es posible, a Sora no le gusta Azuma, al que realmente ama es a…" dijo Mimi y en seguida se quedo callada ya que se dio cuenta de que el nombre que iba a decir era el del chico que estaba a lado de ella.

"A quien ama entonces?" preguntó Tai con tono triste.

"No se….mmm…fue un comentario involuntario" le contestó Mimi nerviosa. "Pero aun así, el chico al que ella ama no es Azuma, te lo puedo asegurar"

"Bueno, de todos modos no creo que sea yo" dijo Tai con un tono de voz demasiado triste.

"No digas eso amigo, como puedes saberlo?" le dijo el rubio.

"Pues es que…no creo que me vea más allá de su mejor amigo"

"Sabes Tai, igual Matt era mi mejor amigo y míranos ahora" le dijo la pelirrosada con una sonrisa.

"Así que todo salió bien, no?" le dijo el castaño al ojiazul mientras le daba un codazo.

"Pues si, jeje, y eso prueba que no tienes nada que perder al confesarle tus sentimientos"

"Pero y si ella no siente lo mismo por mi?...eso podría arruinar nuestra amistad" le contestó Tai mientras bajaba la cabeza.

"Creeme, si lo haces, tal vez te lleves una gran sorpresa" dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo.

"En serio?" dijo Tai con ojos brillantes (N/A imaginen que bello se veía n.n) "y tu que piensas Mimi? …Debo hacerlo?"

"Por supuesto, hace tiempo que debiste haberlo hecho" le contestó la pelirrosada con una gran sonrisa.

"Mmm…supongo que debo comprar otra rosa entonces" dijo Tai con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Pues lo haremos en el camino, acabo de recordar que nos íbamos a ver todos en la cafetería que está cerca de tu casa para celebrar" dijo Matt mientras se paraba y se sacudía el pantalón.

"Tienes razón, vamonos entonces".

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Creo que ya no puedo más, esto es demasiado" dijo Joe con cara de que en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

"Creo que debimos de haber pedido helados medianos" dijo Izzy mientras le caía una gota atrás de la cabeza. u.uU

"Si, estoy a punto de reventar" dijo Kary con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hola chicos!" dijo Mimi mientras sacudía la mano derecha desde la entrada, Matt tenia tomada su mano izquierda y Tai estaba atrás de ellos.

"Vaya, si que tardaron" dijo Kary guiñándole un ojo a Mimi.

"Es que tuvimos unos pequeños contratiempos, pero ya estamos aquí." Contestó la pelirrosada sonriente.

"Veo que ya tenemos a la nueva pareja del año" dijo Sora viendo picaramente a Mimi y a Matt.

"Que quieres decir con eso?" dijo el rubio con la cabeza abajo.

"Pues que ya son novios, no Mimi?"

"Mmm…pues….si" contestó la pelirrosada con las mejillas rosadas.

"Bueno, será mejor que se sienten, o piensan quedarse ahí parados todo el día?" dijo Izzy.

Joe se corrió un poco para que Mimi se sentara junto a él y luego tuvieron que correrse un poco más para que Matt pudiera sentarse junto a su bella pelirrosada. Kary y Sora también se corrieron para que Tai pudiera sentarse junto a la pelirroja, el castaño dudo un poco antes de sentarse pero como Mimi y Matt lo estaban mirando con cara de 'Vamos, siéntate', él tuvo que hacerlo.

"Guau, así que pidieron helados gigantes" dijo el castaño mientras veía la magnitud del helado como si lo estuviera analizando.

"Si, creo que fue demasiado." Le contestó Sora. "Piensas pedir uno?"

"Mmm…no sé" dijo Tai mientras seguía analizando el helado.

"Vamos, por que no lo pides, después de todo hoy es tu gran día…y creo que tú si te lo comerás todo, verdad?" le dijo Kary a su hermano.

"Mmm…tienes razón, lo pediré" dijo con gran decisión.

"Y de que sabor vas a pedir?" le preguntó TK.

"De fresa por supuesto, es mi sabor favorito" contestó sonriente.

"Ya veo, parece ser que a dos personas de aquí les encanta el helado de fresa" dijo el pequeño rubio mientras veía como Sora bajaba la cabeza.

"Eh?" dijo Tai con cara ingenua (n.n)

"No, nada."

"Mmm…voy al baño…Sora" dijo Mimi mientras se levantaba y Sora al escuchar su nombre también se levantó.

"Yo las acompaño" dijo Kary.

Mientras se dirigían al baño, los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

"Nunca se han preguntado por que las mujeres siempre tienen que ir acompañadas al baño?" dijo Tai mientras miraba como se alejaban las chicas.

"Si, creo que todos nos preguntamos lo mismo" contestó Matt.

"Creanme, ni el mejor científico del mundo sabe ese secreto" dijo Izzy con cara de intelectual, en ese momento todos se empezaron a reír.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Al entrar al baño Mimi se aparragó en una pared mientras miraba a Sora que se veía en el espejo y se arreglaba el cabello, Kary estaba parada junto a la pelirroja observando a Mimi.

"Y bien Sora?...que fue lo que pasó con Azuma"

SorayTaiSorayTaiSorayTaiSorayTaySorayTaiSorayTaiSorayTaiSorayTaiSorayTaiSorayTai

Hey! Este capitulo ha terminado, la verdad es que yo quería que fueran 3 capítulos pero lo pensé mejor y decidí que el capitulo siguiente iba a ser el decisivo, así que manténganse al pendiente, por que todo terminará y les prometo que van a sonreír mucho cuando lo lean.

**oOº·.Sora Yagami 'kizuna'.·ºOo**


End file.
